She's Just Not That Into You
by sxxjvng
Summary: Not amused at the fact that Sakura would not notice him unless he's a Korean idol, Sasuke tries to find ways for her to divert her attention to him; oh, how bloody excruciating the task is. AU. Sasusaku.


**TITLE: **She's Just Not That Into You

**RATING: **T (Comedy &amp; Romance)

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto as well as the idols mentioned in this chapter/story.

**WARNING: **Language and Non-Graphic Explicit Scene/s.

**NOTE: **Title for this chapter is based from one of _BTS/Bangtan Sonyeodan_'s famous catchphrase. It's been so long since I've written here in FF and I already forgot the password of my old account (**blabbermouthme**) so I doubt that I got any better and that I'm rusty. Unless it's not clear enough, I'm a K-Pop fan(?) and a converter— someone who finds a victim and make them love K-Everything; I successfully did it to one-third portion of my cousins; I don't think it's a good job, either, as some says— at that.

**SUMMARY: **Not amused at the fact that Sakura would not notice him unless he's a Korean idol, Sasuke tries to find ways for her to divert her attention to him; oh, how bloody excruciating the task is. AU. Sasusaku.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: **_You Got No Jams_

It didn't matter— _really_— that he had been publicly showing his interest in her; that he would stare at her most of the time during class or at recess or even when she was across the field— when everybody else is looking and wondering about what the _fuck _is going on; he ignores the way people would glance at him and his extreme turn of behavior, the way they would whisper to each other's ears and would laugh at his poor, unfortunate life; so smitten and so in love— so wrapped on a delicate finger, so whipped, so _hopeless_.

It never mattered anymore. They should be used to it already— there's no need to run, no need to deny, no need to lie and no need to hide the truth. He would lay this out for them for their own entertaiment because he's tired— of saying those words that never had an ounce of truth in them, of keeping his feelings, of not showing it— of _everything_.

He would not let this chance slip; he would not be a coward, he would not be a puppet of his own fear, of his own... self. Hell be damned, he's not up for it anymore.

Besides, she didn't care— she was just that cruel, so naïve and so complicated.

_Oh, how the irony of it!_

* * *

"So, I heard that Miranda Kerr got Se—"

Sakura quickly clamped her hand on Karin's mouth, her bottom lip jutted out and her brows knitted. "Don't even _dare _say what you're going to say," she muttered with a deadly glare at the redhead that quickly froze on her seat, "or so help me, God, I will cut you to pieces and feed you to my cat while taking pictues of it to show off on Facebook." When Karin nodded firmly in response, she smiled that oh-so sweet smile she had a minute ago before letting her hand fall back on her side, "Good girl."

"You can be really scary sometimes," her bestfriend mumbled while fixing her hair, a blush adorning her cheeks as she looked around to see that people had been staring at them when her mouth was assulted by the girl who's now busy fiddling with her new shirt like nothing had happened. "Like, really," she added with a shudder on the bottom of her spine, "it's _not _a big deal."

"Excuse you but it is," Haruno Sakura reprimanded but looked a little calm now as fished her phone out from her purse and started paying attention with it, "I mean, come on— if she ever hear the album and starts stanning my dearest Kai, she'll be the one ripped to pieces. Sehun's too precious to be thrown away easily like that, you know?"

Karin growled, "And you do realize that _you're _the one who's actually starting this discussion?"

She hummed and shrugged, but soon frowned before saying: "She is asking for death, though. I mean, with all those sasaengs going after them, she's in danger; she's just lucky that people find her little crush on Sehun cute in some way."

"And you're not one of those people, huh?"

"I dislike sharing my biases," Sakura answered with aloof, barely noticing that the round table on that particular spot of the cafeteria had been gaining it's familiar occupants one by one, and continued with another shrug, "then again, that's a bit too childish now so I'd have to deal with it somehow."

"Like the time Baekhyun started dating Taeyeon?" Karin asked, scooting a little to her left to give space for Tenten who had just made an appearance with Hinata in tow.

Sakura barked out in laughter and catched everyone's attention at close ear-shot. "Of course, not. Like— hello? They're so compatible and cute and just adorable! They're meant for each other. Oh; just thinking about them getting married and having babies is just so sweet!" she gushed and clasped her hands over her heart, looking far off and distantly that made some of them raise a brow and others to snicker.

"You're crazy," Ino commented with a snort, almost nudging the daydreaming girl out of her Cloud Nine when she noticed the girl's black shirt. "Who's Sunggyu now?"

At the mention of the name, Sakura perked up and looked down at her shirt, studying and fingering the white, digitally painted name across her chest with her index finger, a smile plastered on her lips.

"INFINITE's leader, Kim Sunggyu," she said before facing the group in front of her. "You know, they had a concert here before—_ One Great Step._"

Naruto, who had just finished slurping the soup from his instant ramen cup, laughed. Wiping his lips with the sleeve of his infamous orange jacket, he looked around the table to find his friends' faces before and grinned toothily. "You mean the one where you had to do a hunger strike so your mom would allow you to go even though you just spent your allowance to buy the merchandise from the night market we went to two days before?"

Sakura pouted and didn't say anything so he took this as a signal to continue.

"That when she actually let you borrow some cash, your father asked you if someone was coming with you and it ended up with me and teme and Sai waiting for you outside the venue with our asses freezing cold because if you travel alone, you're still not allowed to go?"

"I suggested that you guys should've waited for me on a nearby cafe or something!" she defended herself with a scowl on her face and glared at the blonde. "But, yes; that's the one."

"Why did I just know this?"

Karin snorted, "Because you're busy eating Neji's penis to know, Ten. No offense, by the way."

The latter gaped at the redhead, clearly scandalized and embarassed as laughter erupted around the table...

All except for these two people: one of them reminiscing that one instance she got to grope Nam Woohyun's biceps and the other one watching that girl daydream again with a small smile etched on his lips.

* * *

"Y'know, mate, she's just not that into you," Naruto said while patting his bestfriend's shoulder. "I mean, just look at the list of the guys she's been fantasizing about— you were _never _in it!"

"Way to discourage him, Naruto," Kiba quipped with his boyish grin on and nodded his head towards the silent male under Naruto's arm. "He's still fuckable, yeah?"

Sai wrinkled his nose, "The way you put it sounds disgusting and gay, Dogface; however, I do agree with Dickless— you got no jams."

"What the fuck, Sai?" Naruto asked and couldn't help but burst in laughter again, "Seriously, is Sakura-chan converting you? Since when did you start talking like her?"

"I'm merely learning about the course of what she's coming into," the brunette supplied with a shrug, "besides, when you're around her, you'll just learn how interesting it is for her to talk about something you don't normally hear everyday."

"It's refreshing, you say?" Neji voiced from the windowsill he had been situated on ever since they entered the classroom, the other students scattered around in groups. When Sai nodded, he smirked in amusement, "She taught me about what 'bae' means."

Kiba frowned with his forehead creased in confusion, "What? Did you just said 'bae'? You mean 'poop'?"

Rolling his eyes, Neji leaned on the wall beside the window and tucked his hands on his pants' pockets. "No," he told Kiba but keeping his stare at the Uchiha heir who was still pretending to ignore the conversation, and added, "it means 'before anyone else', she'd said. Lee Soo Man's her biggest bae, she'd said."

"_Who_?"

Neji— and the others from their little group consisting of the school's popular and well-sought bachelors; too cliché but who gives a flying fuck, really?— almost laughed at the particular question of Uchiha Sasuke, who had been trying to keep his cool, before saying: "Relax; I researched about him and I don't think she's into being with a guy who could pass off as her great grandfather."

Sasuke's face fell at that, slightly wrinkling his nose, and stared off to the distant again, "I see."

A chortle escaped pass Kiba's lips as he watched the male become a shell of his own defense mechanism yet again and shared briefing looks at Naruto, Sai, Neji and Shikamaru— the latter peeking out of the book that was once covering his face when he was sleeping. "You know, if you're _that _desperate to actually be noticed by her, you could at least try to— I don't know— act like those boys she's been fawning about?" he suggested with a shrug.

The raven-haired male threw him a look that said 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me?' before saying: "And what? Wear eyeliner and strip off my shirt in front of her?" He snorted and shook his head, "I doubt that I can do that."

"You really are a teme," Naruto reprimaded and shook his head as well, rubbing his knee with the heel of his palm. "Firstly, as much as I'm informed, there's only _two _person in the _world _who she likes wearing guyliner, th— shoot, I forgot their names but whatever. Secondly, she's not into _that_; she prefers them fully-clothed."

As Naruto grinned in satisfaction at his answer, Shikamaru's brow shot up. "And you know that how?" he asked as he sat properly with his shoes flat on the marbled floor once the bell rang.

"She told me so."

* * *

2010 was the year where it all began...

Haruno Sakura didn't quite remember how it began, she supposed that it just happened out of the blue when she was surfing Youtube to find something she could watch. But, she was sure that the moment she saw the pastel colors of one thumbnail of a four-minute video on the suggestion box, she was entranced.

To say the least, it was APink's My My that made her who she is now and that made her think that she became a good individual— one that has something to be compassionate about.

Ever since then, she was a change person: she would sing something that most people wouldn't understand, dance all of a sudden when her earphones are tucked in her ears, talk by using the language that she found hard to learn and understand and eat food that one would not find that easily; she would cry or laugh or smile or frown or curse or squeal while in front of her phone or laptop or computer or iPad that some of them would find it weird...

Well, weird is an understatement— and Sasuke blames _it _for everything.

'It' was the reason why she started avoiding him, why she wouldn't normally notice him and why she would not acknowledge him. Back to the days when they were just kids, he would often find himself with her clinging on his arm: gushing about him, smiling with that smitten look on her face and blushing red. He would then tell her to 'fuck off', 'find something better to do' and 'I don't like you, Sakura; get away from me'.

Sasuke would be lying if he didn't find her cute, though, because she was— still is, for that matter, but that's beside the point, isn't it?— and he was just not that interested to being teased at a young age.

So, he guessed that this was the karma he got for being such a dick to her. That now that he's ready to accept the feelings that he feels for this girl, he was now the one who's being pushed away.

How very tragic and cliché.

"Sasuke!"

His head shot up from the book he was reading, seeing Sakura running towards him with her eyes bloodshot and cheeks moist with tears. His brows furrowed with each other as he welcomed the sobbing girl in his arms, one hand patting her back and the other combing her precious pink locks.

"A-are you okay?" he stuttered while pulling her to him a little closer, thanking the Gods up above for this is a moment that forever will be remembered—

"No!" she cried, "Tao left EXO!"

— oh, well, still _tragic_.


End file.
